


Move-In Day

by Theycallmeelsa



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, another short one, shit oneshot, this one has a sort of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theycallmeelsa/pseuds/Theycallmeelsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha debate moving into the Tower, featuring tired Clint and Natasha's oversteeped tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move-In Day

“I’m just saying I don’t understand why they want us to move so suddenly.” Natasha shrugged as she twirled the string of her tea bag absentmindedly. This thought was met by a muffled grunt from Clint, who was facedown on the couch, coffee pot in hand. Jet lag was always rough, but it really took a toll on the archer, who was still on Tokyo time. Nat continued thinking out loud, as it seemed this would be a one-sided conversation. “And it’s not like Tony has anything prepared for us. It’s a corporate building, for heaven’s sake. Or, it was. I have no idea what he’s doing with it now, but judging from the drunken voicemails he adds to my phone every weekend, I’d assume he’s turned it into some kind of party central.” At this, Clint shifted so he was facing her, and propped himself up on an elbow. “He remodeled it. You remember. Why is this such a hard decision for you?” The redhead frowned at this. “Well, because he’s a drunken m-” Clint cuts her off with a slight shake of his head and quiet words, “Natasha. Just tell me.” Damn it. He could always see right through her, and while it was nice to have someone who knew her so well, as a spy her pride was a little wounded. His grey eyes studied her carefully, trying to figure her thoughts out. And he would, sooner or later, so she spoke now, though rather reluctantly.   
“It’s a stupid reason…” Clint raised a brow, as if to say go on. “I-I’m worried that if we move there we’re going to lose the partnership to all the chaos of new alliances.” Of course, she didn’t mean the partnership, and they both knew this. “The partnership will be fine,” the archer assured her, “Just because we have new allies doesn’t mean Strike Team Delta will dissolve. I mean, yeah, we won’t have private…training, quite as often at first, until we figure out the best spots for it, and the team doesn’t really know about us…but we’ll be okay.” Natasha looked down into her tea, which was so dark it would be undrinkable to most other people, and took a small sip before speaking. “We already hide enough as is. We’re not public for a reason. The two places we have to ourselves are missions and here. And missions are almost gone now that we’ve been inducted into a new team. I don’t want to lose the last place we have.” Clint reaches across the coffee table and takes her hand. He traces the tiny scars on her porcelain skin, and then flips her hand over gently so he can intertwine their fingers. “We’ll still have this place. And we can always just take one of Fury’s jets and fly somewhere for a while, to get away from everything.” Natasha’s eyes shine teasingly. “Budapest?” Her playful question is met with a groan and an eye roll. “Only for you.”   
The redhead sighs, thinking for several long moments before setting her tea down on the coffee table with a quiet clink. Clint looks up at her, raising a brow in inquiry as she gets up. She responds with a phrase thrown over her shoulder that makes him stand up, grinning.  
“C’mon, we have an apartment to pack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews make me happy <3 I love you all


End file.
